Predictions
by ThatGayGirlDownTheStreet
Summary: (***This World has no War going on***) Hermione was palm reading, when Professor Trelawney predicts that Hermione will get together with a woman. Even when Harry and Ron accept her as she is, Hermione still gets angry at them, storming out of the classroom. After a few years, she finally decides to face her problem : Luna Lovegood.
1. Prolouge

*Third Year*

Hermione was sitting at a table with Harry and Ron. They both stared at each-others' palms, trying to figure out what each crease meant. Harry and Ron laughed about this, thinking it was obviously just a joke. Hermione thought the same, but today felt a little different. She didn't know what was different, just that it seemed something would happen today.

Professor Trelawney rushed over to the trio just in time to read all their palms, and to also test their palm-reading skills. "Hello hello, yes what do you see in Ron's palms Harry?" she asked in a rushed voice.

In all honesty, Harry shrugged and traced some of the creases, which made Ron shiver and giggle. "I don't know."

Professor Trelawney shook her head lightly. "Okay, watch closely, I'll do an example on Hermione here." She grabbed Hermione's left hand and looked at it very firmly. "You have a deep, long head line. That means you have a huge passion for knowledge." she traced the head line. Hermione nodded, Professor Trelawney now tracing her life line. "You're life is going to be stressful at first, but then it'll get better." she stated. Hermione wasn't so worried about that, although the stress was true, sense her schedule was so crammed. The Professor than traced Hermione's love line. "Ooo, you'll find love soon my dear. She's in thi-"

"She?!" Ron stammered, cutting of Professor Trelawney.

The woman nodded firmly. "Yes, and she's in thi-"

"Sorry Professor, but that can't be correct. I don't like women. Not in that way at least." Hermione tried to defend herself in front of her laughing classmates. Some of the girls scooted away from her, while some just stared in disgust. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, to find them staring at her. Harry looked neutral, smiling at her, while Ron was shocked, staring down at the table.

Professor Trelawney blinked at Hermione. "And she's in this room right now." she smiled. She then got up and walked over to the next table.

Hermione looked over at the two boys. Harry held out a hand. "Hey, it's fine Hermione. You have nothing to be ashamed of." she smiled.

Ron continued to stare at the table in shock before looking over at the curly haired girl. "I-I'm just surprised is all. I don't hate you now or anything." he explained calmly.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Guy's, I don't like women, so Professor has it all mixed up." she interrupted.

"Yeah, but maybe you'll find out later on in the years, but not now." Ron said, playing with the table cloth.

"Ron's right. Maybe you're not a lesbian, but bisexual?" he added on.

"No, no no no you guys are wrong. She's got it all wrong, you've got it all wrong, everybody's got it all wrong! I - dont - like - WOMEN!" she accidentally shouted. The whole class went to stare at her, everyone falling quiet. Hermione got up, picking up her books. "I apologize, but I'm gonna leave now. So. . . .bye. . . ." she quickly went down the hatch and the ladder. She rushed over to the Gryphondor dorm, running up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She immediately fell onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow. "She's wrong. . . .I don't love Luna Lovegood."


	2. Chapter 1

*Sixth Year*

The Womping Willow shook it's leaves off it's branches, indicating autumn was near. The train to Hogwarts just arrived, all the students; except the first years. Hermione left the train with Harry and Ron. Ron was still stuffing his face with candy from the trolley, Harry talking to Hedwig. Hermione's nose was in her book as she walked towards the front door to Hogwarts. Her attention was caught when the girls behind the trio; Pansy and Luna; brought up something Hermione tried so hard to forget. "Hey, remember when Professor Trelawney predicted some girl would be a lesbian?" Pansy brought up.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. She knew Luna Lovegood was behind her. She was waiting to hear what she would say. Luna then spoke up to Pansy, not smiling. "I do, but I don't think it's that big of a deal. If someone loves someone, it shouldn't matter by their sex." she shrugged.

Pansy scowled at Luna. "Well, it was weird because it was Hermione Granger. I wonder if she still likes girls." she muttered.

Hermione looked down at her book, her hands sweating, legs shaking. Harry and Ron put their arms around her. "Don't listen to her Hermione. Pansy is just a cunt." Harry whispered to her.

She felt better knowing that Harry and Ron had her back. . .literally. She also had a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, knowing that Luna didn't care about what Professor Trelawney predicted in her Third Year. Pansy grabbed Harry's shoulder and leaned in. "What did you just call me?" she snarled.

Luna kept walking along, Hermione staring. She knew she'd have to say something soon, but she was nervous.. But she had a plan.

* * *

Later on that day, Hermione was in the library, looking for some more books to read. While she browsed the books, a certain blonde caught her eyes. Luna Lovegood. Luna was looking through books about magical creatures. She opened one up, and started to read about the Hippogriffs. Hermione couldn't stop staring as Luna was perfectly balanced, using her finger to indicate where she was in the book. Hermione looked down at herself, twiddling her thumbs. She finally got the courage and walked over to her. She looked over Luna's shoulder to look at the page. She was reading about the behavior of Hippogriffs. "Hello Hemrione Granger. What brings you over to me today?" she asked, still reading.

She never even took her eyes off the book, how could she have possibly known it was Hermione that was behind her? The curly haired girl stammered for a second. "I-I want to tell you something." she muttered quietly.

Luna turned her head around to look at her. Their noses almost touched, making Hermione freak out a little, stumbling back. Luna smiled, closing the book and holding it close to her chest. "Well, you wanna say it here or somewhere else?" the blonde girl asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

Hermione stared at her a while longer before breathing in. "Oh well. . . ." after thinking for a while, Hermione decided to give up on confessing. She quickly smiled and shook her head. "Oh, oh it's-it's nothing. Never mind." she stammered again. "I-I just wanted to say that Hippogriffs are majestic creatures, super smart and beautiful." she covered for herself.

Lovegood stared at her, raising an eyebrow, still smiling. "Oh, they much very are! I wish I could touch one myself. But you know, after the whole, Buck-beak and Malfoy thing. . . .the Hippogriffs were set free. I haven't been able to locate any of them in the Forbidden Forest either. A shame it really is." she shrugged.

Hermione nodded and quickly walked away, some of the students in the library watching. She hurried to the Gryffondor common room, where Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ron looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "You alright Hermione? You looked flustered. . . ." he pointed out. Harry looked up and nodded in agreement.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm going to go study now-"

"Hermione. . . .did you try to confess to Luna again?" Harry muttered.

Hermione stared at the two before sitting down in between the boys. She sighed and placed her head onto her hands. "I. . . yeah. . . ." she muttered. "It's hard I never know what to say!" she argued, rubbing her temples. Harry rubbed her back as she explained how she tried to tell Luna Lovegood about how much she liked her. Ron cringed and giggled a little, making Hermione punch his shoulder. Harry just tried his best to comfort her, even sharing his own experiences.

"I think you should just lie down and sleep before even trying again." Ron advised.

"Before you confess, be sure, be _absolutely sure_ , about what you know what you're going to say. Alright? Mainly so you don't have to do all this over again." Harry smiled.

Hemrione sighed and nodded in response. "Yeah, I my-as-well pass out now. I'll just do my homework early tomorrow morning." she sighed. Hermione got up, changed into her pajama's, then lied down into her bed. She covered the drapes that hung from the top of her bed. She stared at the ceiling of her bed, thinking about what she would do, or even say to Luna Lovegood. She even rehearsed in her head what she would either write down or say. Some were cheesy pick-up lines, and the others were full on, conversations within her head. There were so many outcomes about what Luna could say back to her. _"I don't like you that way,"_ or _"What? That's so disgusting!"_ Hermione shook her head, and lied onto her side. She closed her eyes, and very slowly drifted into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling very groggy. She barely got any sleep last night. She couldn't stop tossing and turning in her bed, along with thinking about Luna Lovegood. She knew what she was going to do today.

The girl slowly got out of bed and stretched. She checked her clock, 5:30 am. Breakfast doesn't start till 7:30 am. Hemrione was happy, she woke up in time to do her homework she didn't do last night. It was a first she fell asleep before doing her homework. Around 7:00, she finished her homework for all her classes, Harry and Ron coming down to the common room. Harry's hair was messy, as always. Ron was groggy, tripping over his own feet a few times. "Good morning. Breakfast is soon." she informed the boys.

Harry fixed his glasses, sitting down next to Hermione; Ron doing the same. "What time did you wake up?" he asked in a deep morning voice.

Hermione chuckled. "5:30. I couldn't go back to sleep." she muttered, putting her books into her bag.

Ron groaned as he put his head on the table. "How can you not be tired?" he moaned.

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her frizzy hair. " I couldn't stop thinking about Luna." she whispered to them. Harry smiled, before he could say anything, Hemrione cut him off. "Yes, I'm going to confess today. And I mean it this time! I won't wuss out this time, I promise. I'm going to tell her when I have the time. . . and Privacy." she laughed nervously.

"Well, when do you think you'll tell her? Or how?" Harry finally spoke up.

"I was thinking of just sending a note across the room in the library or something." Hermione explained. "Like, she always goes to the library between the last class and dinner, so whenever she's in the library, I'm going to send her a note." she explained some more.

Ron sighed with a smile. "Well, hopefully she'll accept it. . . .or before Malfoy somehow makes it all worse." he muttered the last part angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I highly doubt Malfoy's going to get involved." she chuckled.

Ron shrugged. "You'll never know. Malfoy is. . . .well. . . " he cut himself off.

The trio went down to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron; Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown with her girlfriend, Parvati Patel sat across from them. Hermione wrote a note and folded it into an origami swan. She quickly put it into her pocket, keeping it from flying away. She looked over to see the two boys staring at her. Hemrione's face went pink. "What? This is my plan and I'm going to do it." She stretched her shoulders back and lifted her chin.

Harry chuckled, grabbing some biscuits from the platter before him. "Whatever you're comfortable with." he smiled.

* * *

Hermione strutted over to the library once the classes were over. She immediately saw Luna Lovegood looking at more Hippogriff books. She plucked some off the shelves and started her way towards an empty table. Hemrione fingered her note within her pocket, very impatient and nervous to let it go. She quickly went to a table close by, but not right next to Luna. Her nose was fixed in the history of famous Hippogriffs, she didn't pay attention to her surrounds at all. Hemrione got the note and set it on the table. She wrote ' _Luna Lovegood'_ on one of the swan's wings. The note then fluttered upwards and headed towards the blonde girl.

Hermione immediately regretted what she did, and laid her head down in her arms. She didn't want to see the outcome. Luna was probably going to make fun of her, or reject her in the worst way possible. After about a minute, Hemrione heard giggling. She lifted her head up to see Pansy and some other Slytherin girls.

Pansy was holding her note.

Hermione's face went tomato red as she watched painfully. "So, this is for you? May I read it?" Pansy spoke demanding. Her arm was high up, clutching the swan in a fist. Luna Lovegood got up and tried to reach it, but then gave up.

"No, you may not. . . .even though you're going to read it anyways." Luna stated calmly.

Pansy chuckled, along with her friends. "So, I can? Because I will. Right now, out loud." she snarled. Pansy started to unfold the note before Luna Lovegood, Hemrione, and her 'friends.'

" _Luna Lovegood,_ " Pansy started out. Her friends were already laughing as Luna stood by, her face frowning. " _I; Hermione Granger; have finally got the courage to say that I have a 'crush' on you. I hope you accept this, but it's okay to reject me. You don't have to respond._ " Pansy's face scrunched up as she crumpled the paper, setting it ablaze. "That's so fucking disgusting! Hemrione Granger, asking Luna Lovegood to be her lesbian lover?" she chanted. Everyone in the library turned their attention towards Pansy.

Luna stared at Pansy. "I accept." she said with confidence.

Pansy stopped her rant, and glared over at Luna Lovegood. "What?" she growled.

"I said, that I accept." she stated again very confidently. Hermione's face went pale. Her eyes widened as Luna Lovegood glanced over at her. She gave a soft smile before facing Pansy again. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to walk down to the forest with my new partner." She lifted her chin, walking towards Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was nervous and her hands were sweaty. Luna Lovegood approached the nervous girl and grabbed her hand. Hemrione stood up, and the two walked out of the library past Pansy. The trio stared at the two as they left the library. Once they were a ways away, Hemrione abruptly stopped. She faced Luna, who stared at her with a calm smile. "Okay, did you do that only for the show or-"

"I meant it, Hermione Granger." Luna smiled and pecked Hermione's cheek. "I've never had a relationship, but this should be fun." she smiled wider before trotting off by herself, leaving Hermione alone in the entrance hall.


End file.
